Miss
by R'Rin4869
Summary: YeWook Drabble / Rindu itu... tak semudah dan sesederhana satu kata jika diungkapkan. Apalagi jika dibarengi oleh gairah yang meletup-letup. Yah, di antara kesibukan yang sedang wajib militer dan jadwal sebagai entertainer? / YeWook! YAOI / Review juseyo /


**~ Miss ~**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : The cast(s) are belong to theirselves, but the story is belong to me!**

**Warning : BoysLove, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Like them in this drabble, I just miss my OTP so much ;; *slapped hard***

**Well, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentingan demi dentingan suara piano terdengar di koridor yang sepi itu. Bergema pada dinding-dinding sehingga memperjelas suaranya. Lantunan nada indah terasa seperti sebuah _masterpiece_ pribadi yang pernah didengarnya. Harmoninya menghanyutkan, sarat dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya mampu dia rasakan, namun sulit untuk diungkapkan.

Pria itu melangkah lebih dekat. Mengambil keputusan secara cermat untuk mencari asal suara itu. Irama yang masih setia dimainkan seolah menuntunnya ke satu arah. Tempat itu mungkin tidak sesepi yang dia kira sebelumnya, saat sesosok tubuh mungil terlihat di balik dinding pembatas yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Sejenak napasnya terhenti, hanya sejenak, tapi sanggup untuk membangkitkan rindu dan kehausan akan sosok itu yang tiba-tiba melandanya seperti air bah. Menerjangnya dalam gelombang tak tertahankan, mendukung naluriahnya untuk segera merangsek maju. Tapi sekuat tenaga, dia mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan karnivora kelaparan yang sedang berburu. Dia hanya seorang pria yang sedang merana dalam relung hatinya karena begitu mendamba sang kekasih.

Jari-jari lentik masih setia menari di atas tuts hitam putih. Memperdengarkan harmoni yang berbeda dari yang didengarnya di awal, dan sekonyong-konyong, sosok itu menghentikan permainannya. Seakan membeku di sana dalam keterdiaman yang begitu panjang, yang sebenarnya hanya berlangsung selama dua detik.

"Aku tahu kau di sana, Yesung _hyung_,"

Bisikan suara dari tenor itu membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Cukup keras untuk bisa didengar olehnya dengan jelas. Sebagai jawaban, dia mendekati sosok itu, sedekat yang dia bisa. Lalu dalam satu kali gerakan, dia memeluknya. Bernapas dengan teratur di tengkuknya dan balik berbisik, dengan suara rendah menggoda,

"Kau seperti peramal,"

Ryeowook, kekasihnya, tertawa parau. "Mungkin awalnya aku terlalu membayangkanmu ada di sini, sampai rasanya seperti menjadi gila. Padahal kau tidak ada,"

Dia terkekeh, mengecup sedikit leher Ryeowook. "Aku nyata, senyata yang kau rasakan, sayang."

Ryeowook mendesah dalam pelukannya. "Aku lega mengetahui yang satu itu."

Lalu pria manis itu berbalik, menatap pada sepasang iris obsidian yang menatapnya balik dengan penuh kasih sayang-bahkan cinta-, seperti yang biasa menatapnya, selalu, sejak dulu. Sorot itu masih sama, masih juga dirindukan olehnya sebesar yang bisa dia katakan. Bahkan rasanya napas Ryeowook tercekat oleh luapan perasaannya sendiri. Ini terlihat agak bodoh, ketika dia kehilangan kata-kata di depan kekasihnya, padahal hubungan mereka sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun, bukan hanya satu dua hari lamanya.

Rambut pria di hadapannya kini lebih pendek dibanding yang biasa dilihat oleh para penggemarnya, karena surai tidak lagi menutupi sebagian atau seluruh dahinya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menelusuri dada pria itu, merasakan betapa nyata keberadaannya. Merasakan kerinduan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh pria itu. Sekarang, dan saat ini juga, dia merasa menginginkannya. Lebih dari apapun.

"Sedang bebas jadwal atau memang ada tanggal merah yang kulewatkan?" tanya Ryeowook. Diam-diam dia berharap jawaban dari pria itu akan memberikan waktu cukup banyak untuk mereka bersama. Bukan semacam kunjungan pada jam makan siang.

Yesung berdecak. "Lupa, _eoh_? Ini bahkan akhir pekan."

"Oh," Ryeowook tertawa, baru sadar dengan kealpaannya. "Kau tahu jadwalku tidak mengenal akhir pekan, kan?"

"Dan kau sedang bebas jadwal sekarang?"

"Jangan pura-pura," keluh Ryeowook. Menggembungkan pipinya. "Sebelum ke sini _hyung_ pasti sudah mencari tahu jika aku seharian di _dorm_."

Lagi-lagi tanpa bisa dicegah Yesung tertawa. Menelusurkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Ryeowook, menarik pria yang lebih muda itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Hingga tubuh mereka kini tak memiliki jarak sama sekali. Matanya berkilat jahil ketika memandang pada wajah Ryeowook yang sedikit bersemu.

"Kau tahu? Aku nyaris nekat saat hampir memutuskan untuk bolos kerja kemarin." ujarnya jujur.

Ryeowook mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Tebak saja." dengus Yesung. "Saat pada pagi di hari Rabu yang cerah aku mendapat laporan dari Donghae. Jika seorang _eternal_ _maknae_ Super Junior meminta izin untuk tidak siaran di radio selama tiga hari, dan selanjutnya benar-benar menghilang."

Wajah Ryeowook mendadak diliputi kesadaran tentang hal itu. Dia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat jika mata sekelam malam itu kini menyipit penuh tuduhan padanya.

"Oh, itu,"

"Itu apa? Kemana kau selama itu? Aku menghubungi nomormu dan tidak aktif." tuntut Yesung.

"Ada yang sedang khawatir di sini rupanya?" Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengunjungi orangtuaku, Kim Jongwoon. Apa itu salah?"

"Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar?"

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan. Masih dalam kungkungan kedua tangan kekasihnya yang terasa semakin posesif ketika memeluknya.

"Jujur saja, ponselku rusak, _hyung_. Sungguh, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya di wastafel." jelas Ryeowook. Dia membuat huruf 'v' dengan jarinya.

"Kau," Yesung menyentuh hidung Ryeowook. "Nyaris membuatku benar-benar dapat hukuman dari atasan."

"Setidaknya _hyung_ tidak jadi pergi mencariku."

"Tapi... Astaga! Tiga hari, Kim Ryeowook." Yesung memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya, menatap Ryeowook semakin tajam.

Pria mungil itu mendesah pelan, lalu berjinjit. Dia menggapai bahu Yesung sebagai tumpuan sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu tautan. Yesung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan Ryeowook padanya. Dia memagut bibir Ryeowook dengan tidak sabaran. Mencampurkan _saliva_ mereka menjadi satu, dan ciuman itu segera saja nenjadi lebih panas ketika lidahnya ikut bermain.

"Apa itu cukup agar _hyung_ mau memaafkanku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan napas terengah, memandang dengan tatapan sayu pada Yesung. Sedikit untuk memohon, namun lebih banyak unsur seduktif di dalamnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi setan kecil penggoda seperti ini?" Yesung protes, menggigit sedikit telinga Ryeowook, dan menimbulkan erangan darinya.

Ryeowook mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Yesung. Getaran yang tiba-tiba menyengatnya seperti aliran listrik membuatnya makin menginginkan kekasihnya.

"Yang jelas kau sudah terlanjur menyambut godaanku."

"Yang satu ini tak terelakkan," Yesung mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata Ryeowook. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Ryeowook."

Tangan Ryeowook dengan cekatan menemukan kancing kemeja yang digunakan kekasihnya. Menyentaknya hingga terbuka satu-persatu dengan geraman tertahan saat Yesung menyelipkan tangannya yang hangat ke balik kaus yang dia gunakan. Mengelus punggungnya dan memberikan sensasi gairah yang tak tertahankan. Mereka sama-sama mencoba menahan diri rupanya, tapi toh nanti akhirnya semua dilepaskan juga. Tak perlu kata-kata untuk lebih menjelaskan apa yang mereka inginkan saat ini. Cukup dari setiap sentuhan, keduanya sudah menunjukkan segalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ulang Yesung, mempertegas maksud ucapannya. Jika dia membutuhkan kekasih mungilnya itu, sekarang juga. "Setiap hari, setiap malam, dan setiap saat." dia berbisik, suaranya semakin berat ketika tangan Ryeowook akhirnya berhasil menyentuh dadanya yang kini sudah terekspos. Menurunkan kemejanya dengan sukses.

Ryeowook sedikit menyeringai ketika mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, dia sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini dengan begitu sabar. Saat sentuhan dan cumbuan kekasihnya bisa dirasakannya lagi.

"Jadi..." Ryeowook menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Tunggu apa lagi?"

Dan seiring dengan perkataannya, Yesung sudah menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Menendang pintu sampai tertutup dan menguncinya secepat yang dia bisa. Sebelum suara tubrukan samar terdengar dari luar. Dan di dalam kamar, tubuh Ryeowook sudah berada di bawah tubuh Yesung, yang kini menciumnya dengan liar.

Well, tampaknya siang ini akan menjadi jauh lebih panas dan panjang dibanding siang yang terik di musim panas sekalipun. Dan semoga saja Yesung ingat dengan jadwal kekasihnya untuk mengisi radio sukira pada pukul sepuluh malam nanti. Atau DJ mereka akan menelepon minta digantikan dengan izin... ehm tentu saja dengan izin yang didustakan dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah, Rin ngaku kalo Rin lagi kangen berat sama YeWook ;; astaga moment mereka makin langka kayak apaan aja sekarang ini. Dan tiba-tiba pas denger suara piano datenglah inspirasi drabble macam ini.

Semoga suka! :3 mesum-mesum dikit ga apa lah ya *ketawa nista*

Eh ya btw Rin punya blog, dan mulai post ff di sana :))) **rhe-stya . blogspot . com **Dan yang suka ff genre action dan sedikit rumit boleh mampir hehe~ tapiiiii Rin sama sekali gak post ff YeWook di sana~ Rin mempermudah reader yws buat baca ff YeWook Rin di sini aja~

**Last, mind to gimme your review?**

**See you~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**- Hug & Kiss -**

**.**

**- R'Rin4869 -**

**.**

**.**


End file.
